Hallo Orang Asing
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Tuhan telah menyertakan kecantikan pada wajah tampan mu. Jadi, kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan-nya?


Hallo Orang Asing

Re Yi

.

.

.

Warn : typo, pointless, alur terlalu santai, boys love

Disc : ini hanya fanfiksi semata. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri dan fans.

Seoul, July 15 2006 05.17 p.m

Langit musim panas di bulan Juli. Selalu cantik dengan warna biru mudanya yang jernih kala siang mengunjungi dan semburat kuning lembutnya terasa nyaman saat senja menjemput. Semilir angin sejuk mendera-dera dedaunan yang bergoyang lemah, membawa angin yang menyampaikan pesan-pesan misterius dari alam. Pria muda itu memejamkan mata. Mendengar bisik kacau rumput yang bergoyang. Mendengar pesan. Tidak terlalu serius. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Belum saatnya mendengar suara-suara seperti itu. Shinwa, Monday Kiz, atau bahkan seharusnya ia mendengar soundtrack drama. Tidak seperti ini. Tentu.

Ia membuka mata pelan. Lalu setelah indera penglihatannya benar-benar pulih dari silau ia menatap langit. Gumpalan kapas aneka warna tersaji tepat diatas kepala. Berarak dengan pelan, melaju lambat bersama angin. Sesuatu yang istimewa. Tuhan ciptakan untuk menghibur orang-orang seperti pria muda ini. Pria muda yang sedang menunggu tanpa kepastian. Menunggu yang selalu sia-sia.

"Oh Bodoh." Desisnya kesal. Ia menendang lantai halte bus yang sedang ia duduki, berharap itu akan mengurangi sedikit rasa jenuhnya. Memang benar. Itu memang berhasil. Dan hanya sedikit. Memukul wajah Oh Sehun adalah ide yang lebih baik sekarang seandainya ia punya kesempatan untuk itu.

" lima menit lagi ia tidak datang aku pasti akan meninggalkannya." Putus pria muda itu akhirnya.

Kim Jongin melirik sekali lagi jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mengira-ngira kapan bus berikutnya akan tiba. Tepat, delapan menit dari sekarang. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Menatap jalanan yang lenggang dihadapannya. Berpikir dengan rasa penasaran kemana perginya si kekasih kurang ajar itu. Jam pelajaran formal telah berlalu sejak bel pukul lima berdentang, tapi ia tidak melihat Sehun bahkan sejak waktu istirahat. Well, ia tahu bahwa Sehun masuk hari ini karena tadi pagi mereka berangkat bersama. Tidak masalah sebenarnya jika Sehun pulang duluan atau membolos sekalipun. Tapi yang menjengkelkan adalah ia meminta Jongin menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Hey, apa Jongin terlihat seperti anak kurang kerjaan yang suka nongkrong di halte sendirian? Sehun itu benar-benar meyebalkan. Ia pasti akan mengomeli pria itu setelah ini.

Jauh diseberang jalan, seseorang berkemeja pendek berjalan dengan gontai. Jongin melengos. FYI. Itu bukan Oh Sehun. Ia sudah dapat memastikannya bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini. Sehun itu memiliki kulit yang luar biasa pucat dan rambut _brunette_ diatas bahu. Bukan pria dengan wajah kecil, rambut pendek warna platinum dan mata yang hanya meninggalkan garis hitam. Sehun itu tampan dan _manly_. Bukan pria dengan wajah kekanakan yang cantik itu.

Jongin menatap lagi pemuda yang sedang menyeberang itu. Ada rasa aneh yang mendorongnya untuk melihat orang itu lagi. Well, Jongin selalu tertarik pada seseorang yang terlihat 'berbeda'. Disini mungkin dapat disimpulkan sebagai '_pretty boy'_. Yeah. Tertarik bukan berarti menyukai. Hanya sebuah rasa penasaran kecil yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Lee Taemin. Seseorang yang dengan sangat bangga ia klasifiasikan sebagai salah satu dari anggota klub pria cantik. Dan kali ini ketika ia memperhatikan pemuda yang kini sudah nyaman duduk di sisi terjauh halte adalah karena ia harus membandingkan 'kecantikan' sahabatnya itu dengan pemuda ini. Keisengan. Ya. Keisengan. Daripada ia mati bosan menunggu si Oh Menyebalkan itu lebih baik ia mengawasi pemuda _cute _ini.

Ia tidak terlalu tinggi. Hampir sama seperti Jongin. Tubuhnya kurus dan kecil, memperlihatkan susunan tulang dari beberapa bagian tubuh yang terbungkus kulit putih yang halus. Jemarinya panjang dan lentik, menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan dan lollipop ditangan kiri. Sekali-kali ia akan memasukkan permen bulat berwarna merah muda itu ke mulutnya yang kecil. Mengulum ringan diantara bibirnya yang merah dan tipis. Matanya khas pribumi Korea, sipit dengan bulu mata pendek. Sedang serius, menatap layar ponsel. Pemuda itu memiliki hidung yang mungil dan mancung, tampak serasi dengan postur wajahnya yang kecil. Alis kecoklatan yang cukup tebal terangkat sekali ketika ia tampak terkejut dengan sesuatu didalam layar elektronik dihadapannya, bersama dahi bersih tanpa poni yang berkerut ragu. Ia terlihat manis dan menarik. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Pria itu mengingatnya pada adik sepupunya di Busan. Seorang anak _elementary school_ yang _cute_. Yeah. Siapapun pria yang sedang ia perhatikan ini sangat mencirikan wajah seorang bocah kecil yang lugu dan polos dibalik seragam… _senior high school_ .

Jongin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya begitu menyadari bahwa pria ini adalah salah satu murid Haengyo High School. Sebuah _high school_ elit di samping sekolahnya. Uhm, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Well, pria itu adalah seniornya. Dan dengan lancang ia mengawasi pemuda itu tanpa izin. Ia menelan ludah berat. Jongin hanya berharap orang itu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Jongin menatap jalanan lagi. berpura-pura seolah sejak tadi hal itulah yang ia perhatikan. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa menangkap bahwa orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari perbuatan Jongin. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit bersyukur atas nasib baik ini.

Ponsel dalam saku Jongin bergetar. Pesan masuk. Oh Sehun.

" _kau masih disana?"_

" tentu saja. Kemana saja kau? Aku akan naik bus dalam 5 menit. Jika kau tidak datang aku akan meninggalkanmu."

" _aku akan datang sebelum bus itu. Tunggu aku chagi ."_

" tsk! Berhenti merayu."

" _apa? Chagi? Aku tidak merayumu. Aku hanya memanggil kekasihku."_

" huh. Lucu."

" _yeah. Lucu. Aku menyukai pria paling galak itu lucu, bukan?"_

Jongin akan mengetik pesan balasannya ketika ia merasa sinar matahari yang sejak tadi bersinar redup diatas kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi bayangan gelap yang menakutkan. Ia mendongak heran, lalu melongo menyadari apa penyebab matahari yang ia cintai menjadi sedemikian kelam. Ia menelan ludah berat.

Pria yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tentu masih setia menatap layar ponsel dengan tubuhnya menghadap jalan. Jongin menatapa horror. Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disana? Yang Jongin tahu bahwa ia sibuk mengetik pesan tadi sehingga ia tidak menyadari orang itu sudah berjalan sedemikian dekat kepadanya. Seperti itu. Mungkin seperti itu. Jongin berusaha berpikir seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya delusi kotor lain sedang memburu otaknya. Mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja orang di sampingnya ini yang sekarang dengan nyaman duduk kurang dari satu meter darinya adalah hantu yang menjadi legenda abadi sekolah menengah atas Haengyo. Seperti yang diberitakan dari generasi ke generasi bahwa ada seorang roh pria yang suka mengganggu para siswa ketika sore hari saat para pelajar pulang sekolah. Diceritakan bahwa roh ini adalah seorang siswa kutu buku yang _dibully _senior-nya hingga meninggal di gudang belakang sekolah pada akhir tahun 1990-an.

Jongin meremang ketakutan. Ia melirik sekilas pemuda itu. Sedikit heran bahwa 'roh' ini terlalu _funky_ untuk seorang anak kutu buku yang hidup dari abad 20. Apalagi rambut pendeknya yang diwarnai perak itu terlihat segar dan baru. Jongin menggeleng frustasi. Juga seragam-nya yang masih longgar dan bersih membuat Jongin yakin bahwa orang disebelahnya ini adalah 'manusia'. Bukan lengenda hantu yang sering Sehun ceritakan untuk menakut-nakutinya. Ia melirik lagi untuk memastikan. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sial.

Jongin cepat-cepat menunduk. Menjaga dirinya dari prasangka-prasangka buruk orang itu yang mungkin mulai menyadari tingkah anehnya. Tidak. Tingkah kurang ajarnya. Well, ia malas mencari masalah dengan senior seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Apalagi dengan siswa _high school_.

" hey. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya pemuda itu dingin. Jongin memutar kepalanya takut. Suara pria di sampingnya serak. Berat dan malas. Nada bicara yang penuh intimidasi. Jenis yang tidak disukai Jongin. Seolah-olah bahwa ia hanyalah pengganggu kecil para orang dewasa. Uhm, kenyataannya memang demikian.

" ma-maafkan aku." Jongin, selayaknya adik yang takut pada kakaknya menjawab dengan terbata dalam bahasa yang terlalu formal. Tidak buruk mungkin. Tapi itu membuat pemuda yang lebih tua menjadi semakin merasa berkuasa.

" aku tidak menyuruhmu meminta maaf. Aku hanya bertanya ' apa yang kau lihat'. Apa kau tidak mengerti, huh?" pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang semakin ketakutan. Memberi efek penindasan lain yang lebih menekan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Menunggu reaksi Jongin.

" ma-ma-maafkan aku sun-sunbaenim…" Jongin semakin terbata. Apalagi jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuatnya gugup seketika. Ia menatap lurus _onyx_ coklat tua yang membias bayang wajah katakutannya. Menelan ludah sekali lagi. Sebuah pikiran random datang. " cantik sekali…" begitu batin Jongin ketika mata yang tersemai bulu cantik diatasnya menatapnya dengan tajam.

" hey… apa kau bodoh? Aku bertanya 'apa yang kau lihat'. Maka jawab saja. Jangan meminta maaf terus dan membuatmu terlihat salah." Jongin dapat mencium bau _strawberry_ ketika senior itu bicara. Juga gemeletuk permen dengan gigi saat orang itu selesai menanyainya. Jongin memutar akal dengan cepat di masa krisisnya ini. Jujur saja, dalam jarak yang sesempit ini membuat otaknya membeku seketika. Ia kesulitan untuk berpikir. Berpikir. Memikirkan hal lain selain bibir tipis mengkilap berwarna peach yang tampak lembut dan ranum dihadapannya.

" ka-kau…" jawab Jongin pelan pada akhinya. Perburuan ide gagal hari ini. Ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain selain kejujuran itu. Sial. Sial sekali. Kakak ini pasti akan marah dan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Dua kutub tipis yang dikagumi Jongin sedari tadi tiba-tiba melengkung dengan manis. Membentuk satu garis setengah oval dengan satu sudut lain yang lebih tinggi. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Menyeringai. Itu yang Jongin tangkap. Seringai yang menggoda dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Mendadak Jongin jadi ketakutan.

Pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin. Memberi yang lebih muda kesempatan untuk bernafas. Kali ini ia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Hingga matanya yang sipit itu tenggelam menjadi garis hitam yang manis. Ia lalu tertawa. Dalam format empat persegi panjang. Unik. Menarik. Jongin menyukai ketika kakak itu tertawa demikian. Ia jadi terlihat semakin imut.

" aku? Kenapa?" nada bicaranya menjadi lebih ramah. Ia memandang Jongin lebih minat. Terlihat, dengan senyum yang seolah-seolah menahan tawa.

Jongin diam. Sedikit terkesiap atas sikap itu. benar-benar manis. Ia mulai menyukai senyum menawan itu.

" entahlah. Kurasa… sunbaenim sangat manis." Jongin menjawab ragu. Setengah hatinya memaksa untuk tersenyum. Senyum kikuk. Senyum yang tidak berkelas sama sekali.

Kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia terpingkal. Seolah apa yang Jongin utarakan adalah permainan kata yang menyenangkan. Jongin mengerut alis bingung. Hey, maaf. Itu pujian. Bukan lelucon. Kakak ini, memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Jongin rasa begitu.

" apa menurutmu aku ini manis?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Ia berhenti tertawa. Lalu menatap Jongin lekat. Penuh minat. Berpura-pura bahwa teori Jongin tadi adalah sebuah berita baru yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Berpura-pura tentu. Karena hal seperti ini terlalu sering pemuda itu dengar. Hanya kadang, orang-orang tidak mengungkapkan secara frontal. Dan anak muda dihadapannya ini, yeah. Sangat terbuka.

" uhm. Sunbaenim memilki wajah yang cantik dan mungil. Saat sunbae tersenyum juga sangat manis." Jelas Jongin semangat.

Pemuda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Merasa cukup tersanjung atas penilaian anak muda berkulit tan ini.

" hey. Seragam-mu tidak asing untukku. Apa kau siswa Haengyo Middle School?" pemuda cantik mengabaikan pujian yang baik tadi dan memilih untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat mereka lebih dekat.

" ya, begitulah. Dan, sunbae Haengyo High School, kan? Sekolah kita bersebelahan. Setelah lulus aku akan mendaftar disana." Jelas Jongin lagi. Ia memutar duduknya menghadap pemuda itu. Merasa cukup aman dengan pembicaraan ini, ia menghilangkan rasa ragu-nya dan mencoba lebih akrab. Kakak ini terlihat baik dan ramah. Juga sedikit lucu. Pasti menyenangkan mempunyai senior se-keren ini.

" benar. Aku kelas satu. Beberapa bulan lalu baru pindah dari Bucheon. Aku sangat baru disini. Jadi, jika kau bisa membantuku mohon bantuannya." Pemuda itu menoleh pada Jongin. Tersenyum lagi dengan lebih tulus dan manis. Jongin mengangguk paham. Antara kagum dan terpesona akan cantiknya wajah yang dihias senyum memikat itu.

" oh ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu heran. Heran. Mengapa mereka bisa bicara sejauh ini tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing

" aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan sunbae…?" pemuda cantik itu diam sebentar. Tampak berpikir akan sesuatu yang tidak Jongin mengerti. Alis kirinya yang seperti garis warna coklat naik sedikit. Lalu dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Menatap Jongin dengan seringai jahil.

" kau tidak perlu tahu. Jika nanti kau bisa masuk ke Haengyo high School aku akan memberitahumu."

Jongin menggumam bingung. Dan sedikit merasa kesal.

" apa? itu tidak adil. Dan, tidak perlu se-misterius itu. Beberapa hari ke depan jika kita sering bertemu aku akan mengetahuinya, kan?" Jongin bersungut sebal menyadari tidak ada _name tag_ pada seragam kakak itu. Benar. Seragam baru. Orang asing ini sebenarnya menyenangkan. Bahkan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerima jika ada rahasia seperti ini. Well, ia sedikit merasa kesal pada orang-orang yang sok misterius.

" jika begitu kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Pemuda itu mengacak rambut coklat Jongin gemas. Mengusuk-usuk surai yang lembut dengan wangi pinus itu sayang. Jongin menoleh. Heran pada kelakuan pemuda cantik itu.

" aku tidak mengerti apa yang sunbae katakan."

" aku juga tidak."

Jongin memutar bola mata kesal. Namun demikian ia membiarkan kakak itu mengacak rambutnya seperti itu. Ini sangat nyaman. Sama ketika Sehun yang melakukannya. Begitu lembut dan akrab. Tapi semua itu tentu tidak lama. Tidak sampai setengah menit, tangan lentik yang tadi berada di puncak kepala Jongin telah berpindah ke sisi dekat telinga kirinya. Lalu turun dengan pelan mengelus rahang Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu menatap heran. Sedikit takut. Dan paranoid.

Belaian yang hampir memabukkan itu berhenti kemudian tepat di ujung dagu Jongin. Ia menyentuh bagian itu lama. Mengamati pemuda yang lebih muda. Yang kini diam membeku. Tidak kuasa bahkan hanya untuk bernafas atau berkedip.

Kakak yang terlihat cantik itu menatap lekat Jongin. Membius dengan sihir alaminya yang tidak pernah gagal pada siapapun. Menusuk pemuda manis berkulit coklat melalui tatapan matanya yang menggoda. Penuh harap dan intimidatif. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk Jongin pasti. Karena ini aura yang jauh berbeda dari _image _cantik yang Jongin bangun dalam kepalanya tentang kakak ini. Pemuda cantik. Seorang _submissive_ sejati. Tapi dari bagaimana ia menatap Jongin dan memperlakukannya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa seseorang yang sedang menggodanya ini adalah sang _dominant. Dominant_ yang cantik dan menipu. Dalam hati Jongin melengos sendiri. Ia tidak suka dipermainkan orang yang bahkan lebih _cute _darinya ini. Itu sedikit memalukan. Entah, Jongin merasa ia seharusnya bersikap _manly_.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menarik dagu yang tidak terlampau runcing itu sedikit lebih dekat. Mengikis jarak antara bibir tebal Jongin dengan bibir tipis warna merah muda yang beraroma _cherry_ di depannya.

" bibirmu sexy…" puji kakak itu dengan satu desahan yang membuat bulu tengkuk Jongin meremang. Membawa sinyal-sinyal panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama ke pipinya yang menghangat dengan cepat. Juga efek aneh lain, melemaskan setiap persendian pada tulang-tulang yang menyangga Jongin untuk tegak. Tangan Jongin yang terkulai di atas kedua pahanya tentu masih berfungsi normal untuk mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Tadi. Sekarang sama saja. Tangannya telah kebas seperti dua kakinya.

Jantung Jongin berdebar cepat tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan. Memacu darahnya ke seluruh tubuh. Menawarkan oksigen yang sayangnya tidak sampai dengan lancar ke otaknya. Itu fakta. Karena kini Jongin merasa kosong. Hilang kesadaran. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti seharusnya. Ia hanya terdiam seperti gadis lugu bertemu pangeran-nya. Bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

" _aku tahu. Dan bisakah kau menjauh?" _

Itu yang ingin Jongin katakan untuk menjawab pujian yang sedikit kurang ajar itu. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Membuatnya sulit bicara juga sulit bernafas. Sehingga apa yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka hanyalah huruf 'a'. Bahkan huruf 'a' tanpa nada dan irama. Menggantung misterius begitu saja.

Jongin hampir menggeleng. Matanya nyalang melihat orang itu. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah. Dia harus kepalanya terasa berat. Apalagi ketika mata kakak itu tidak lagi fokus menatap Jongin. Melainkan telah pergi untuk memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang separuh terbuka. Seolah terbuai pada hal itu. Mengabaikan apakah Jongin bersedia atau tidak.

Jongin semakin panik. Jarak mereka semakin tipis. Bahkan kedua hidung yang mancung itu sudah saling menyentuh. Hingga masing-masing dari Jongin maupun pemuda asing itu mampu merasakan nafas hangat yang menggelitik philtrum-nya. Menggelitik bahkan sampai ke jantung yang berdebar kencang. Pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya untuk menemukan sudut yang lebih pas. Lalu menutup mata ketika bibirnya bertemu bibir penuh Jongin yang segera terkatup. Jongin menutup mata. Takut. Ia takut untuk melihat mata itu dan semakin terbuai. Lalu menginginkan hal lain yang seharusnya tidak ia harapkan. Namun lebih dari itu, seseorang harus tahu bahwa Jongin memang mulai menikmati ini. Bagaimana kelembutan itu menekan kuat bibirnya. Harum berselimut aroma _cherry_ yang terasa mendominasi. Hangat dan manis. Bahkan Jongin belum benar-benar merasakan-nya.

Waktu terasa bergerak lambat dalam kepala Jongin. Fantasi liar-nya yang mulai berharap lebih menunggu untuk saat yang lebih dalam dan intim. Tidak kunjung datang. Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia harus kesal atau bersyukur.

_BUSSHHH_

Suara desisan keras itu menyadarkan mereka berdua akan dunia lain yang bergerak mengelilingi mereka. Sebuah bus hijau dengan _sticker_ iklan di sisinya berhenti tepat di depan halte. Jongin dapat melihat itu dari ekor matanya yang segera terbuka. Kesadarannya naik dengan cepat. Ia mendorong pemuda berambut platinum itu menjauh.

Ia tersengal-sengal sambil melirik sekilas _sunbe_ itu. Tapi pandangan mereka bertemu dan itu membuat Jongin jadi malu. Wajahnya memanas. Entah karena malu itu tadi atau karena terbakar nafsu. Ia tidak mengerti. Jongin milik Sehun dan ia baru saja berciuman dengan pria asing. Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu? Memang tidak sampai jauh. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah.

Seorang pria turun dari bus. Seorang yang tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambutnya dicat coklat eboni. Ia mengenakan jaket denim yang senada dengan jeans-nya. Khas seorang mahasiswa sekali. Ia mendelik sekilas pada Jongin dan _sunbae_ itu. Menggeleng-geleng heran sambil berlalu. Jongin mendesah. Pasti orang itu telah melihat mereka tadi.

" kau _straight_?" tanya _sunbae_ itu tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh. Antara canggung dan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi ini pertanyaan konyol. Jongin harus menguatkan hati dan menjawabnya untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

" apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin mencoba memecahkan rasa canggungnya dan bersikap seolah-olah tadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak permah terjadi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lalu menatap lantai halte dengan seksama. Ia baru sadar jika seharusnya ia tidak tersenyum. Ya, ia tahu bahwa ia sekarang jadi idiot.

" kau tampak ragu pada awalnya. Apa… kau merasa bersalah?" si pria berambut platinum bertanya lagi. Kali ini lebih berhati-hati. Ia tahu bahwa obrolan seperti itu akan terasa lebih _sensitive_. Terlihat bagaimana Jongin yang tampak terkejut dan menoleh cepat padanya.

" kurasa… benar untuk bagian merasa bersalah. Hanya…" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya karena ragu. Ia melempar pandangan-nya lagi ke lantai. Tidak terlalu yakin untuk mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya. Walaupun sungguh di dalam hati kecilnya terus merongrong untuk bicara dengan benar dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

" hanya…?" tanya orang itu memastikan. Ia menatap Jongin lekat. Sama lekatnya seperti ketika tadi mereka mulai bicara. Namun kali ini ada perasaan lain. Rasa khawatir yang menyusupi hatinya perlahan. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi. Tapi tatapan ragu Jongin membuat ia memang harus mulai berpikir seburuk itu.

" hanya… aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

_BUSSHH_

Bus bergerak lagi ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang mencoba naik ke dalamnya. Beberapa orang yang secara acak melihat mereka berdua dari kaca jendela tampak mendesah kecewa. Ini adalah babak drama bisu yang menarik. Dengan tokoh dua orang pemuda_ cute_ yang baru saja berciuman di halte lalu saling bicara dengan wajah panik dan memerah terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hanya… itu membuat Jongin maupun sunbae-nya merasa cukup nyaman ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

" kekasih." Batin sang sunbae kemudian. Ada jeda dalam pembicaraan ini. Ia menjilat bibirnya gugup. Pria itu perlu berpikir untuk menanggapi kebenaran ini.

Radar dalam kepalanya tidak pernah salah. Mendeteksi mana seseorang yang menyimpang dan seseorang yang jelas-jelas lurus. Dan anak bernama Jongin ini, terlalu nyata. Jangan salahkan Ia ketika dengan mudah tergoda. Seratus persen Ia yakin bahwa Jongin sama seperti dirinya, tapi kekasih? Itu adalah hal lain yang mengecewakan.

" ohh…"

Luncuran kata yang sederhana. Tidak ada minat, tidak ada emosi. Mengalun lancar tanpa perasaan. Ada, tentu saja ada kecewa dalam kata yang pendek itu. Tapi si sunbae tidak ingin Jongin tahu.

Jongin terdiam. Sesingkat itu. Sesederhana itu. Tanggapan yang ia tunggu tidak lebih dari satu kata yang bahkan lebih bisa disebut gumaman itu.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kecewa. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Seharusnya ia bersyukur ketika pemuda asing itu bahkan terdengar tidak peduli. Setidaknya tidak ada yang berharap lebih disini. Tapi, rasa kesal yang menyelip dalam hati Jongin berarti lain. Ia tahu bahwa sekalipun tidak ingin mengakui, bahwa ia adalah pihak yang berharap lebih itu. Entah harapan yang seperti apa. Semacam keinginan bahwa kakak cantik itu juga kecewa mendengar ia telah memiliki kekasih. Hey, manusiawi sekali jika Jongin ingin dikagumi orang seperti ini. Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia adalah orang yang paling salah. Perasaan itu seharusnya tidak ada ketika masih ada Sehun disisinya.

" Jongin-sshi, kau mau permen?" suasana yang tadi berselimut canggung menguap tiba-tiba ketika pemuda cantik berambut platinum itu menunjukan sebuah lollipop tepat di depan mata Jongin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis lagi. Hingga matanya yang sipit tenggelam sempurna menjadi satu garis melengkung yang cantik.

Jongin menatapnya heran. Bagaimana perasaan-nya yang menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyum seindah itu, ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan dari apapun yang ia alami hari ini adalah ketika sunbae itu bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik dari seorang _dominant _yang menggoda menjadi pria cantik yang _cute_ seperti sekarang. Itu adalah hal paling penting disini. Karena kakak ini menjadi terlalu dan semakin misterius.

Apa ia berkepribadian ganda?

" hey? Kenapa diam? Kau suka permen? Aku punya satu yang rasa _blueberry_. Ini manis dan tidak beracun. Kau suka? Anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dariku."

Jongin terkesiap sesaat menyadari lamunan-nya kabur ketika pria cantik dihadapan-nya memasukkan satu permen bulat warna biru ke mulutnya yang separuh terbuka. Ia hampir tersedak. Tapi dengan cepat ia menahan-nya. Terlalu malu akan tingkah bodoh yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Ia baru ingat bahwa hanya dialah yang belum tersadar ke dunia nyata dan menganggap 'kecelakaan' tadi terlalu serius hingga membuat pikiran-nya berlibur entah kemana.

Hey, itu hanya kecupan ringan biasa. Dan pria itu cantik.

Sesederhana itu. Jika Jongin pria sejati maka ia harus mengabaikan kejadian tadi dan bersikap dengan wajar. Tidak perlu dipikir serius. Tidak perlu melibatkan Oh Sehun juga. Ini hanya pelajaran kecil menjadi pria dewasa.

Ya. Jongin rasa ia harus mendoktrin pikiran-nya seperti itu.

" uhm, aku tidak yakin tapi perasaanku berkata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di seberang jalan itu adalah kekasihmu. Benar ?" kakak itu mengangkat alis tinggi dan tersenyum menggoda sambil melirik sekilas pada orang yang dimaksud.

Jongin mengikuti arah mata pemuda cantik itu dan menemukan sosok pria berkulit pucat yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Melambai dengan ceria disertai satu senyum jahil yang kini terlihat bodoh untuk Jongin. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan permen dari mulutnya sebelum kakak cantik disebelahnya menepuk bahunya cepat.

" dari caramu terkejut yang sangat lucu aku tahu bahwa itu memang dia. Jadi, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Benarkan?" ia tersenyum lagi. Bukan senyum yang semanis sebelumnya. Hanya ketika satu sudut bibir yang ditarik ke atas. Begitu dingin dan asing.

Ia berdiri dengan malas. Memasukkan ponsel ke saku kemeja lalu menepuk bahu Jongin lagi.

" sampai jumpa Jongin-ah. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Oh, dan satu lagi. Katakan sesuatu. Aku merasa bicara pada diriku sendiri sejak tadi." Ia menyeringai misterius. Lalu memasang wajah merajuk yang lucu. Mau tidak mau Jongin menelan ludah susah dan berusaha bicara sesuatu.

" ah, ya." Satu gumaman dan satu kata. Itu memang sangat singkat namun penuh makna dan harapan. Setidaknya untuk Jongin sendiri.

Sang pemuda cantik mengangguk puas. Ia menepuk pipi coklat Jongin dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada salam ataupun keramah tamahan lain. Hanya sekilas senyum manis dan hembus aroma mint yang mengikutinya ketika pergi. Jongin mendesah. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tidak elitnya, End.

A/N :

ada yang masih inget gue? Ada yang kangen gue? GUE YAKIN ADA *songong *plakk

maaf karena gue tidak membawa chapter 3 dari 'Lu Han'. Percayalah, meskipun tahun depan umur gue kepala dua, sampai sekarang gue itu masih labil. Masih berasa ABG labil. Gue masih sedikit mood down gara-gara Luhan keluar. Sedikit ya, banyakan karena emang males ngelanjutin ntu ff /evil/

Selanjutnya gue mau berterima kasih kepada author Baekyoo karena fic dia yang berjudul 'Ssttt, Rahasia' telah membuka mata gue tentang couple satu ini. Menyadarkan bahwa cabe satu itu ternyata ganteng juga. Dan entah kenapa gue mulai berpikir untuk menjadikan ia salah satu koleksi semenya Jongin. Hehehe…

Dan, gue juga mau berterima kasih sama readers yang udah menyempatkan untuk mereview chap 2 kemarin. Gue pengen bales satu-satu sebenarnya, tapi gue ngerasanya jadi salah kamar dah kalo gue balesnya disini,,, maaf.

Oh ya, gue terbuka pada kritik, saran, curhatan ya… apapun itu. Karena gue menyadari sekali fic gue banyak kurangnya.

Okey. Segini dulu catatan gue. Selamat bertemu di fanfiksi uke! Jongin yang lain. See ya….


End file.
